


Beginnings

by orphan_account



Series: Vivi [1]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen is posted at the dreaded tower, but thank the Maker, there's a hot babe to gawk at to pass the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Just a boring little drabble I wrote while doped up on my medication. Part one of a series? Yeah, okay. Sorry for the mistakes. Like I said, doped up.
> 
> I edited this and a bit of the next story. Hope it's more appealing to read. Smooch

For 3 years, he watched her. Since she was a child, 'til now, a fresh adult. She, a star pupil at 16, and he, a ditiful servant of the Chantry at age 20, newly posted to the Tower, looked on with a duty, at the time. Something about her distracted him from it, however. Her unusual looks, at first-- her skin a rich shade of brown, her hair a bundle of stark white curls (to be shaved off a couple years later; it got in the way, she explained to him; she's so practical), with eyes the color of the richest lyrium. She took everything very seriously, her lips forever pursed in thought, never batting an eyelash at anything that didn't demand her immediate attention. It made him want her to notice him that much more.  
He remembers the first day they spoke. As she was returning to the Apprentice's chambers, her books for study loose in her arms, he turned a corner and shocked the tomes right out of those dainty hands. They spilled to the floor but her eyes stayed locked to his, and for a good long moment they stayed had like that, staring at each other, until Cullen noticed curious onlookers and scrambled to pick up her belongings. "S-Sorry," he managed, hastily picking up her things. "No worries," she said, calm and unnerved. She moved to help, but he acted too fast, and got everything assembled before she could even bend over. "Here you are," he said, shoving the books into her slightly perturbed face. "Ah, thank you." she took them and looked into his eyes again. "...Are you feeling okay? You're flushed," she said, no detectable emotion in her voice. Cullen fumbled for words for a moment, panicked. "Erm...yes, I'm fine, never been better, it just gets so hot in these plates, you see, so many layers, it's really a quite a pain to move around in this blasted armor, which is ridiculous, isn't it? Considering--" he stopped mid-thought, realizing he was just producing needless word vomit. She politely continued eye contact, amazingly, and he just flushed harder. "I--Yes. I'm fine, thank you." His throat was dry. She nodded. "It's that time of year to easily fall ill. It's best to be careful."  
Another moment of silence.  
"I've seen you...around before." What an understatment, he knew. He'd been watching her for months to this point. He swallowed. "What's your name?" He had already knew, though, it was--  
"Vivi."  
"Really? Never heard anything like it." He bluffed. He learns later on that she gave herself that name, after a character in a story she liked as a child, once she arrived at the Tower. She "got rid of" her old name in spite of her mother, First Enchanter Irving explained to a questioning Cullen, smiling sadly. Cullen had never heard of such an action, no less done by a child. It was hard being a mage, he knows, and just as well, he knew that mages harbored unimaginable evils. He couldn't allow himself to sympathize.  
She looked mildly offended, and he jolted, offering, "However lovely!" At which her face relaxed into a small smile. His heart audibly clunked against his breastplate. "And your name?" she asked.  
"Cullen," he quickly offered his hand, then realized her hands are already busy, so just as quickly he retracted it. Her smile was gentle. He felt their ages had been reversed on him.  
"Nice to meet you, Cullen." She paused. "I've never really gotten to talk to a templar much, before."  
"Not surprising, we tend to be a bit stand-offish."  
"Unlike you?"  
He didn't know how to respond. Still doesn't know how he would, to this day.  
They stood staring at each other for a moment longer until an apprentice around Vivi's age came running up behind her. "Vivi!" he called, then stopped in his tracks when he noticed the brooding, evidently sickly-looking Cullen. "Uh-oh. What, did goody-two-shoes _Vivi_ get in trouble?" he asked her, unbelieving. "I thought I'd see a nug fly before this day came." She turned to him, cool exterior unfaltered. "Jowan," she said. Cullen disliked him already. "I was just making conversation with Templar Cullen, here," she gestured to him with her stunning eyes. "Can't imagine it was too thrilling a talk," he mumbled under his breath, looking up at the man with wariness. Cullen heard him but he kept his mouth shut. Vivi looked at him sternly. "Is there something you needed?"  
"Yeah, I thought we were gonna study together."  
"Of course. Where are your books?"  
"I thought you were gonna cover that."  
She sighed, exasperated. "Jow-an."  
He shrugs then smirks. "I'll just share with you, no big deal." He started walking.  
So did Vivi. She turned to Cullen as she passed him. "Please, excuse me. It was nice meeting you." A nod of her head, and she shuffled along to catch up with Jowan.  
He watched her go until she dissapeared from his view.  
That night, he recited the Chant 5 times before being able to sleep.


End file.
